A hollows tale or so he thought
by secretnotsecret
Summary: Ichigo decides to become a hollow, how will his trip to ss go.
1. Chapter 1

The pein of me

Ichigo was trapped like a rat, in a corner with no where to go except down. He fell down the pit of despair, and wondered how long was he going to rot there, would he be resqued, or would he forever wallow in his shame. He noticed his chain eroding, and soon was in his innerworld.

Zangetsu spoke, "Do you want to be a pokemans like no one ever was un pokemans?" No way was Ichigo going to turn into one of them so, he said, no. Zangetsu, said do you want to be a reaper. Ichigo said no, I want to be a hollow, well I want the option to be a reaper, but ill stick with being a hollow for now.

Zangetsu, very well, I will stay dormant, however I do not think that is the life you desire. Ichigo protested that a hollow has it easy, to no avail. Tessai tried his binding technique but Ichigo broke out. When they wondered what he was it was obvious that they were disappointed.

Ichigo told urahara "You are really bad at this and now its time to pay. Urahara used his swords ability to make a shield. Ichigo did a falcon paunch through it. Urahara would regret not fighting with his bankai, because before he knew it, jinta was a homerun. Urahara was unphased, although he now was short one worker.

"Tessai make the barrior stronger we do not want him to escape." Ichigo er rahn ahay wahy. He was esccasscared. He saw a talking cat. Ishida arrived just in time to save yourichi from becoming Ichigo's fillet minoinoe. "What are you, is that you korasaki?" Ichigo smirked as he quickly realized he had been shot in the arse. Ichigo yelped in pain only to have Orihime decide to heal his injuries. Ichigo, was kinda pod at ishida for shooting him, but he got over it.

"So I guess we can save rukia now?" Chad piped in only to be drowned out by the sound of a cat shrieking in pain. Ichigo "Yeach shure, gulp." Inoue " Kourisaki, you did not finish the tail. "Inoue you can heal him right, I hope he wont have any memories of being devoured, Im a hollow now, I cannot resist the urge to feed now and again.

"Yourichi, Ichicgo do you fing know how painful it is to be eaten alive, why the he** did you do this to me. Ichigo calmly replied, I became a hollow, as a soul reaper I lost to those guys. I would have an easier time beating them If I were a hollow, and you know you gotta eat.

It was time to go to SS and Ichigo and co were ready, urahara decided to over look this infraction just this one time, little did he know that Ichigo had packed uruu for a snack later on. When they got to ss, the people saw Ichigo and were very afraid. He went directly at the gate guardian. The guardian was big, and it really hurt Ichigo to take some hits, he was almost out for the count but then his hunger kicked in and he nibbled on his toes. Then his ankles, and pretty soon he had polished off the gate keeper.

"Run, Ichigo, don't let them see you " Yourichi yelled. The group went to the kukkaku house, and met ganju and kukukaku. Kukaku wondered why they had brought a hollow with them.

Mean while in ss, they were alearted to the fact that one of the gate guardians had some how been killed, but they did not care too much, they just knew something was up.

Ganju did not like the way Ichigo was eyeballing him, when he was riding his pig. Ganju rode his pig around the house but when he went to use the restroom and came back his pig was gone. "Bonnie, chan? Where are you. Ichigo taunted him, by saying, bonnie chan more like bonnie chewtasticly delicious pig. Ganju and Ichigo decided to be rivals. Ganju "Can I really be his rival, I hate reapers as much as he does, but he ate my fing pig, how dare he.

Nevertheless they broke into ss, and got separated.

Ichigo ran into Ikkaku. I will fight the wierdy you take the bald one ganju. Ganju " I will not loose to the likes of you. Ikkaku, uses his sword, but finds himself blasted with some sand in his face. He then goes shikai, and Ganju and him trade blows. Ikkaku " siding with a hollow how disgusting, you are a disgrace." Ichigo may be a hollow, he might have eaten my pig, and I know deep down I hate him, but I cannot let myself loose to the likes of you. Ikkaku " that guy is your rival, how weird. Ganju gets beaten up even more, then he realizes, that bald people don't have hair. So he does a full force sand attack on Ikkaku, which makes him sink to the ground. He pulls out a bomb, but realizes that Ichigo would not respect him if he fights that way, so he dunks Ikkaku in his sand until Ikkaku spills where Rukio is.

Yumcha is having an hes so ugly spasm, that Ichigo is able to knock him into a wall. Yumcha reveals his swords true power, however, he underestimated one thing. Ichigo will eat almost anything and he starts eating his shikai. Yumcha is shocked, that his trick did not work, and is almost defeated when Ganju barges in and knocks him down into a pit. Ichigo, so show me the body. Ganju had brought Ikkaku who was dazed. Before you know it Ikkaku was being eaten alive. Ikkaku shrieked in horror, and Ganju wasn't happy that he indirectly ended up feeding Ichigo.

Ganju had a flash back of his pig, how he loved his pig so very much. He attacked Ichigo, but Ichigo parried, and they had to stop fighting and make a run for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Atleast two more reviews before i release the next update.

New of the old

Ichigo and ganju were being chased by low level reapers. They decided to team up, since they did not want to fail their mission. Ganju wondered if Rivals should really act this way, afterall, he was a hollow, and ganju secretly hated hollows even more than reapers. Ichigo was not feeling hungry after his recent meal, but he needed something to drink. Ikkaku was too sandy it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Hanataro who was late to his meeting at the 4th squad was running through the midst of the crowd, after fetching some water from a well. Ichigo spotted him and took his water and started drinking it down. "That's my water I need that or I will be in troub… a hollow umm please don't eat me" begged Hanataro. Unranked reapers arrived and Ichigo threatened to eat Hanataro if they did not let them go. One of the reapers said: " No we do not give a **** about him, go ahead eat him.

Ganju suddenly burst through one of the walls with his sand technique. Ichigo was not feeling hungry after his last meal, so he decided to try a cero, but unfortunately he was not able to do one, so Ganju and Ichigo had to use brute force to get through them. They took hantataro with them.

Ichigo had been feeling strange ever since he had eaten Ikkaku. He couldn't tell quite what the matter was. Ganju and Ichigo were getting closer and closer to the tower that Rukia was in, however Renji was waiting for them. "That is a funny looking hollow you got there, you guys have done well making it this far, but your journey ends right now". "I rember you I kicked your *** in the real world, so I should have no trouble here." Taunted Ichigo. Ganju however was the one who rushed in.

"So you think you can handle a lieutent all by yourself, no way, I can tell you are weak". Ganju rushed in with his sand attack, and Renji was stunned. Renji decided to release Zabamiru. Ganju was cut deeply by Zabamiru's ranged attack. Ganju wasn't done yet, he had to reveal his most powerful attack, It was a sandwave. Renji survived and was about to attack when he noticed something strange going on.

Ichigo was transforming into a Gillian, he did not know how or why this was happening but he became so much larger than he was before. He suddenly rembered that when he ate Ikkaku he also ate his sword. Renji was surprised when he saw Ichigo, he thought that hollows could only evolve by eating other hollows, but that was clearly not the case.

"Ganju, thanks but this one is mine" bellowed the gigantic Ichigo. Ganju realized that he was too weak now and could no longer be Ichigo's rival so he ran away from the scene distraught.

"So you turned into a hollow, that's a good thing If you were a reaper I would not get as much joy out of killing you." Renji declared. Ichigo quickly fired his first cero, but Renji was able to dodge it. "Your cero is way too immature, youll never be able to beat me with that level of power. Ichigo was slow he needed to devise a plan to catch renji. He would not be able to fight him. Luckilly for Ichigo hanataro had some water left on him, which he kept hidden under his robe. Hanataro slipped and spilled some water near renji, which caused him to loose his balance.

Ichigo realized that this was his chance. He swallowed renji, sword and all whole. Renji was hard to digest but Ichigo was able to do it. They had to hide Ichigo, so he would not be seen too easily. Hanataro and Ichigo hid inbetween some buildings, where they would be unnoticed.

In the mean time Ganju who had done some training had returned. He was feeling better now since he had figured out what he needed to do to become stronger. To kill what he hated he must become what he hated. But to become a reaper or a hollow, he was unsure.

The captains had the usual meeting, and discussed the invasion and the missing people from the 6th and 11th division. When Kenpachi found out that it was a hollow who was killing these people, he decided to try and lure it to him with some bait. People who had witnessed a menos killing renji from a far informed Kenpachi that he would need other menos to lure this one into battle. Luckily for Kenpachi, Mauri had caught some menos earlier.

Kenpachi and yachiru went to mayrui's division head quarters. It was no good, the crazy captain was always there. They would need to find a way to break in some how. "Looks like we got no choice, I hate doing such things but I will have to trick mayuri, to come to our division. "Hey mayuri, there is this weird thing in my barrax that I do not know what to do with." Kenpachi tried to keep his composure. "What do you want from me, cant you tell Im buissy, Nemu, bring back the specimen. That kenpachi is blabbering about". This would be problem, he needed the captain to leave. "The specimen is stuck in the barrax you cant take it out, you can only examine it from the barrax itself." Mayrui seriously was doubting Kenpachi's words, and was sure he had an ulterior motive, but he just couldn't help himself and decided to go.

After Mayrui left, kenpachi broke the menos, out, and dragged them by their masks to follow him. Ichigo suddenly felt hungry again, but smelled something quite tasty not too far away. He saw a stray menos, and he did not fully understand why but he ate it, then another was right after it, he kept following the trail until he was at a dead end. Then he noticed some one was right behind him, turned around to see a man with pointy hair and a sword that looked like it had been worn out. "It looks like you made it, get ready to fight me monster."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Note: ill count those subscriptions as a review this once, but seriously 3 more reviews if you want an update.

So your the hollow that defeated renji and ikkaku. Do you have the guts to challange a real man.

I dont know why i feel so funny. What did you put in those hollows i just ate.

You ate them at your own risk. Im tired of waiting, lets go.

Kenchan whats happening to me, help me.

Hey, i was eating that.

******* im going to mess you up real good for what you did to yauchriu.

My wee wittle wegs, what happend to me. Kenchan, Ken chan. Ken. chan.

Kenpachi was about to ready his blade to kill ichigo right on the spot, when ichigo started chaning into an adjunctas.

Ichigo turned out to be in his lizard form ready for action. Kenpachi was unphased.

About **** time. Kenpachi rushed at ichigo and wripped off his eyepatch in the process. Kenpachi usually would fight just for fun. But this time was diffrent.

Ichigo mangaged to just barely doge his strikes. He was lucky he could hear those bells. He was just not that tough of an opponent without a sword.

Then bam it hit me. Ichigo realized that his arm had been cutoff. Kenpachi claimed victory and moved in for the kill when suddenly ichigo punched him in the face.

Instnat regeneration, thats just great, the one time i want to kill some one and they just wont die.

Ichigo was still loosing the fight, and if he didnt find a way to turn the tables soon, he would get cut up too fast for him to regenerate himself.

Ichigo's hunger kicked in just in the nick of time. He saw ishida fighting near bye. HIs quincy final form smelled extremly tasty, he ran from kenpachi to eat ishida, who was at his peak.

Bam Ichigo suddenly was full of energy, this is what im talkin bout, is what ichigo said. Kenpachi arrived, to continue thier fight. This time ichigo could actually cut him with his hands, but it just wasnt enough.

With ishada's giant knowlege know working for him, he realized that he needed to absorb the energy from kenpachi's eyepatch and go for a lucky stab.

Kenpachi did not see it coming, and when he did it was too late. Kenpachi tried to resist, but in the end he just couldnt stop from being eaten.

Kenpachi was just what ichigo needed to advance to a vastolord. taking his second hollow form.

Meanwhile ganju was training and decided to become a reaper, just like his dear ol dad. Ganju decided to enter the acadamey as a new recruit. He was not expecting to be hazed all night by some guys who were weak as ****. But he knew that he would get kicked out if he picked a fight.

Ganju woke up startled and alone in his bed. He was clearly afraid of the dark, but he was even more scared of his memories. He rembered the first day that he got his little piglet. He loved that pig. Then that hollow just went up and ate it. He was so mad he often just took out his frusteration on himself.

Ichigo now had completed his hollowification, and wanted to gain his reaper powers now.

Ichigo tried to go into his inner world, but when he got there zangetsu was no where to be seen. Instead he saw a reflection of what he used to look like.

Where is zangetsu, I want to devolop my other powers now ******.

Tisk Tisk Tisk, you think its yourself your seeing but no, its me ishida. You ate me, when I as a comrad was avenging my quincy pride. Being in my final form has let me live inside you. I refuse to become a reaper.

I need your power, the power of the quincy, if you can beat me in a fight you can have control ishida, if I win I will gain your power and then I will become a vasto reaper just like I had originally intended.

**** you think you can defeat me, no you don t even have a chance, I will take control of your hollow body, I will free rukia. I will not let you control what you should never have aquired.

Ichigo is now in his vastolord form. Ishida changes into it aswell.

When did you become a vastolord.

The same time you did you *****.

Ichigo trys clawing and punching, but ishada is able to absorb the energy in the invironment.

Ishada is much stronger than ichigo is, since he has both the quincy and hollow powers to his use.

Ishida pierces ichigo with an arrow type sword that he made.

You think this is the end. I wont go away so easily. I will come back to stop you ishida, I must become even stronger.

Ichigo, you think you can beat me, you will never win.

Ichigo fades to black with ishada gaining control of ichigo s body.

Ishida now having control of ichigo s body, keeps walking towards rukia s holding cel.

When ishida breaks into the cell he is surprised to find that rukia is missing.

It couldn t be, is this really a trap. Did they really set a trap for me. Still I was lucky to survive my fight with that insane captain. I don t think I could handle another fight like that.

Lucilly I can actually sense where people are since im all that and a bag of potato chips, ishida said. I thought the execution wasn t until day break tomorrow, but it looks like they might have paniked.

Ishida rushed twords where rukia s signal, was to find here on her way to the grounds. She wasn t there yet, he could still do something.

Ishida landed right next to where rukia, was only to crash into the guards that were taking her to the ground.

Ishida look out behind you. 


End file.
